


Poor boy

by Shutupbellamy



Category: Hemlock Grove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupbellamy/pseuds/Shutupbellamy
Summary: I wrote this because I love my baby so much and he deserved everything





	Poor boy

Soul dark and cold  
Heart warm and light  
He wants to love and be loved  
But he's a monster and love isn't in his future   
His future holds death and destruction   
Poor boy full of sorrow ,so lonely and pathetic   
Wardrobe blood stained like his teeth   
Poor boy hides in the shadows licking his wounds and whimpering   
He decides that the nights seem longer and darker than usual

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short


End file.
